Kirito vs Eren Jeager
Sword Art Online vs Attack on Titan. Two duel wielding Sword users that survive a dangerous world but which one will survive this Battle. This battle is written by Jesse Gamez Pre- Fight After a long day at school Kazuto (Kirito) went into his room and puts on his VR headset. Kazuto: Time to go to ALO to meet Asuna and the Others. Before Kazuto could click ALO, The VR headset glitched and changed ALO to AOT and then before Kazuto could react he wakes up in the middle of a Forest. Kirito (looking at his inventory): I have my sao items so this AOT is connect to SAO somehow Then Kirito notice a figure flying with wires from its waist and this is figure is Eren Jeager and Eren notice Kiritio too. Eren: Who are you and what are you doing here Kirito: the names Kirito and I am wondering whats that device on your waist! Is it an Server only item like ALO's Fairy Wings Eren (thinking): He is speaking gibberish and doesn't know what my VME is. He must be a spy for Marley and I should finish him before anything weird happens. Eren pulls out his two swords and gets in a fighting stand Kirito: So, this is how it's gonna go Kirito pulls out his two swords and both of them charge each other Fight Kirito goes for a quick slash but Eren uses his V.M.E on a tree to shoot himself up in the sky Kirito: This Device is almost like the ALO wings went it comes to getting the higher ground so I have to careful and study this. Eren then does a 180 turn and shoots his wire behind Kirito and goes for a quick swing but Kirito blocks the hit and both of their swords at being press at each other and then Eren headbutts Kirito and then kicks him in the stomach which sends Kirito rolling back Kirito then gets up and lunges at Eren and Eren goes for a block which Results in Kirito breaking Eren's two swords Eren jumps back and grabs two swords from his VME Eren: Your starting to Anger me Kirito: this is only the Beginning, I wont stop now Eren charges at Kirito and stabs Kirito on the left hip and Eren sees that Kirito isn't bleeding but just a pink and red slash mark Eren: What are you Kirito: I am a SAO Survivor and cuts Eren's thigh and Blood comes flowing out Eren then Slashes at Kirito and hits the tip of his right shoulder with his Sword Eren: I will end you here Eren then slashes at Kirito's head but Kirito dodges and cuts off Eren's left hand and then Kirito does a quick slash and cuts His Right leg off which leads to Eren falling on his back. Kirito: Your Finished. Kirito stabs Eren through the chest and walks away. Eren lays on the ground in a bloody pool of his blood with a sword through his chest, waiting for death but then a though came in his mind Eren (Thinking): My friends, My squad, Wall Maria, My Mom, and most importantly My Freedom. I CANT LET YOU WIN. Eren started glowing and lightning strikes started coming out of no where and strong wing started pushing everything in its Path including Kirito which the wind blew him into a tree and the sword stuck inside Eren flew out and barely missed Kirito's head Kirito grabs his two swords and got up and sees a giant humanoid Monster with long Black hair (Titan Eren) looking at his direction with a pissed off expression. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights